


接活儿吗？番外二车

by fremantleatcp



Category: Qinzhe, Xiaoling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremantleatcp/pseuds/fremantleatcp
Kudos: 15





	接活儿吗？番外二车

“小岭，”覃哲轻喘着，“让我看看你的疤。”

梁小岭不再一口一个“不行”，他干脆地把衣服脱了，露出了古铜色的好身材以及左胸口子弹留下的痕迹。覃哲撑起上身，抬头亲了上去并用舌头仔细感受这上面狰狞的褶皱。

这又湿又软的陌生触感让梁小岭的呼吸急促起来，特别是覃哲舔着舔着，便开始往下游走。裤子松了，硬到要爆炸的东西被放了出来。它比它的主人要诚实，一副跃跃欲试临危不惧的样子。而当它被人温柔含住，深深浅浅地吮吸的时候，梁小岭却只想哭。这感觉超越了原始的性，无限接近于家，就像是覃哲一直给他的那种感觉。

两个人的衣服不知道什么时候已经全部掉落在了地上。窄窄的单人床肩负着两具年轻火热的美好身体，发出暧昧的呜咽声。覃哲这时翻了个身子，塌腰抬胯，用细小且沙哑的声音说：“小岭，来。”

这无比坦荡的姿势让梁小岭下意识就抹了下鼻子，他红着脸把手轻轻抚在对方的臀瓣上，两个色号的鲜明对比让人血脉膨胀。

“会不会疼？”他问。

覃哲扭过头去，直勾勾地看着对方：“拿你的子弹射穿我，让我死在你手上，行吗？”

梁小岭于是彻底成了一头非洲草原上刚成年的狮子，稚嫩又粗暴，没轻没重地开始撕咬进攻。坚硬的分身进入到对方温暖甬道里的感觉就像是回到了家。他这个一无所有的人，就这么被覃哲一层层地包裹了起来，保护了起来。每一次的奋力抽动都仿佛是甜美的回归，每一次对方的震颤和呻吟都像是迎接他的号角。

对覃哲而言，最开始撕裂的疼痛早在对方的撞击下变成了自灵魂深处蒸腾出的麻痒，一切都是水到渠成。梁小岭就是他在滚滚红尘中最想要的一粒沙，万水千山走遍后最想要的那个人。就像他当初义无反顾地奔向了埃塞俄比亚。他和他，是冥冥注定的相遇。

梁小岭这时突然抽出那湿淋淋的东西，无师自通地把覃哲抱了起来，正面对着自己，扶着他的腰让他缓缓地坐下去。最后一丝害羞也没有了，梁小岭的侵入自下而上，向死而生。他想，这是属于他们两个人的洞房花烛。他好好看看这个人，看他紧蹙的眉，泛红的脸，既痛苦又欢愉的神色，感受他密密的细汗地从毛孔中渗出来滴落在身上的灼烧。

于此同时，覃哲感受到体内的东西在愈演愈烈的动作下终于撞上了自己深处的麻筋。肠道无意识地紧紧一缩，咬得身下人也是一阵接着一阵的痉挛。

“覃，覃哲……”

他听见小岭高高低低地喊着自己的名字，不再是礼貌疏远带有工作属性的“覃工”，而是“覃哲”。辛辣淋漓的快感如同陡然入喉的二锅头，一个深入后高潮彻底汹涌而至，两个人都绷紧了身体。

覃哲觉得自己被一发发滚烫的子弹贯穿得血肉模糊。他的头于是不可抑止地向后仰去，脚尖都蜷曲抽搐了起来，翘着的分身在梁小岭的手里汁液四溅。眼睛里像是被种下了非洲草原上的两个太阳，世间万物都被烧干净了，只剩一片金黄绚烂，缤纷夺目。


End file.
